


Welcome to the World, Scorpius

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Race to the Mount Potter Competition [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria gives birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World, Scorpius

Astoria screamed in agony. She never thought childbirth would hurt so much. What good was magic if they couldn't make it painless?

Draco held her hand and she threatened to castrate him if he ever came near her again. Draco seemed very nervous just then. _Good!_ Astoria thought vindictively. He should be nervous.

As another contraction it, Astoria pushed like she was ordered to by the healer. She pushed and pushed, praying that the kid would just get out of her already. Why was he holding on so tightly?

After what seemed like eternity, it was over. She smiled as the mediwitch quickly cleaned her off magically. She hated being sweaty.

Draco's eyes were only for his son as he held the precious bundle to his chest.

"Let me hold him," Astoria quietly commanded.

Draco handed him over with what seemed like much reluctance. She smiled at her newborn son. He was so tiny, but he had been so hard to get out. He was beautiful with ten fingers and ten toes. Absolutely perfect.

She gently stroked his small fingers, smiling when her son fidgeted a bit in his sleep.

"Do we agree on the name?" Draco quietly asked.

Astoria nodded, entranced with her son.

"Meet, little Scorpius Malfoy."

"Perfect," Astoria said, eyes never leaving Scorpius's peaceful face.


End file.
